


Pub Perfection

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are finally out in the open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pub Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #449: Perfect.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Pub Perfection

~

“Should we return to your pub?” Harry asked.

“Not necessarily.” Malfoy inclined his head. “I chose last time. It’s only fair you choose now.” 

“Okay.” Looking around the street, Harry spotted one. “How about there?” 

Malfoy wrinkled his nose. “Looks dodgy.” 

“Right.” Harry started down the street. “We’ll keep looking.” 

But every place Harry chose had something wrong. 

“Too crowded,” Malfoy said to one. “Too smelly,” he said about another. 

Eventually, Harry’d had enough. “No pub’s perfect!” 

Malfoy smirked. “Except mine.” 

Personally, Harry’d thought that pub rather old-fashioned, but he just wanted a drink so…”Fine! Your pub it is.” 

~

“I hope you’ve Muggle money this time,” Malfoy said as they approached the pub. 

Harry nodded. “Yes,” he said. “I figured we’d end up drinking together again at some point.” 

“Why, Potter.” Malfoy smirked. “Finally worked up the courage to ask me out, hm?”

“Apparently.” Harry smiled. “After all, one of us had to make a move.” Opening the door, he gestured Malfoy inside. 

After gaping at him for a moment, Malfoy exhaled, sashaying past him with a swing of his hips. Harry couldn’t help but stare at his perfect arse. 

“Well?” Malfoy tossed over his shoulder. “Are you coming?” 

~


End file.
